Midnight
by TheEndlessNight
Summary: Summary :AU\ "you are my first love and you will be my last love " she gasped ,her tears fell silently .she take in the breath and read the last line which pained her the most ."I wish you a happy life with him …"throwing the letter away and cry harder ."IDIOT HOW YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO ME " yelled in pain and heartbreaking .Sasusaku .
1. Chapter 1

Hello , fanfiction reader .how are you ?

I do not know what to say , anyway, this is my this is my first story and my first time to write. So please be nice to me.

 **Note** English is not my first language , so treat me nicely and if there are any mistakes please tell me . I appreciate it .

 **Summary :AU\** " _you are my first love and you will be my last love "_ she gasped ,her tears fell silently .she take in the breath and read the last line which pained her the most ." _I wish you a happy life with him …"_ throwing the letter away and cry harder ."IDIOT HOW YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO ME " yelled in pain and heartbreaking . **Sasusaku**.

 **Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto .**

 _ **Enjoy reading .**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Midnight**_

Walking slowly ,letting the fresh air renew the life inside him alongside with the memories this place carries . looking around to the Sakura trees that blooming beautifully in this spring afternoon . this city where he born and grew up ,where he has his happiest moments lovely moments also his saddens moments , he and this city shared , _Konoha_.

Through his walking, he listened to the murmurings of the people he once knows and didn't know due to the years of absent .

" _this is the youngest son of the Uchiha family, "_ one of the women said .

"yes,he is .they said he has come back again, " the other one said .

Smirking secretly ,continuing in his way ."look ,look how handsome he is ,what do you think if I asked him on a date " a lady said to her friend passed by him ."If I were you ,I'd think twice before doing it "."WHY" the first lady said ."you don't know _**Konoha beast**_ " the other one replied . his smirk grows widely at the mention of his best friend nickname .

Continuing walking , he suddenly stopped and looking to his right to the small path and whispered to himself "did not change at all".

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Opening the door of her bedroom and staring at her angrily "we are late " .the next moment he was shocked ,she stood there in her school skirt with the white blouse the first bottoms were closed in front of the mirror brushing her hair into high bony tail , giving him the perfect view of her toned stomach and her narrow waist . looking at him through the mirror with her bright eyes saying "good morning to you , 'smiling at him ' come here and help me bottom my blouse " .without any word walking to her bottoming her blouse up , while she brushing her hair. "hurry up , I am downstairs " saying it walking out of her room ._

 _The moment he was out he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding._

 _Going downstairs , to the kitchen exactly where her parents sat the kitchen table eating their breakfast ._

 _"oh, good morning Sasuke how are ?" her mother greeting him with the warm smile while her father nodding to him ._

 _"set , and have your breakfast " the woman in front him said in her warm tone that he always liked ._

 _The moment he got his first piece of his favourite red fruit nearing his lips when a hand from nowhere steal it away ."Hey, " he yelled at a certain girl who stood next him chewing his own piece ._

 _"set , and eat like normal people, " her mother said ._

 _"I can't we are late , really late, " she said ._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and said in mock tone " really !" ._

 _"shut up , and let's go, " she said going to the door followed by him ._

 _In their way to the school. "where do you think yourself are going?" he asked ._

 _"I found a new path led to the school in no time , let go " she answered holding his hand and led him ._

 _He stood watching her standing in front big Sakura tree . he opened his mouth to yell at her and say they are really late ,but frozen in his place when she turned around to him with the big smile and bright eyes , the soft wind caress her long hair and the sunlight has the perfect angle that shining her creamy skin . he let a breath and looked down at his heart it's beating madly in his chest . it's not the first time his heart beating for her ,yes she is his_ _ **first love .**_

 _"Sakura , we are late " ._

 _My first love's name is_ _ **Sakura .**_

 _ **what do you think about the first chapter ? please, do not forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thanks for reading the first chapter, and thanks to whom reviews and follows and favs me ^_^

 **Enjoy the 2** **nd** **chapter**

 **Disclaimer: do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Midnight**_

A ghost of the smile appears on his lips due to the memory that old tiny ally has. Continue to his way at the most leisurely pace letting his feet guide him while letting the memories fed him in.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The phone vibrating in his pocket, getting it out to see who calling him . 'Ita-Aniki' appears on the screen's device, without second thought he answered._

 _"Hn" the usual answer of the young Uchiha._

 _"two dark chocolate bars, a white bar and one with caramel " the older Uchiha getting to the business immediately . after this one monotone sentence the line went dead._

 _Sasuke sighed and follow the orders._

 _Later, on the Uchiha house. "Sasuke, honey answer the door, please " Mikoto, his mother calling for him._

 _Hned, then stand up looking at the wall clock '7 pm'. walking through the living room to small corridor that led to the main door._

 _He sighed standing in front of the open door with intertwined arms over his chest._

 _"what are you doing here ? "he asked in the irritating tone._

 _The other person looking strait to him and manage a fake smile and walking towards him, punching him lightly on his stomach, push him aside to get a way._

 _"oh , Mikoto oba-san, I really missed you , it's been a week haven't seen you , oh , you are beautiful as ever " he heard that person who called itself 'Sakura' , that creature who is his childhood best friend and ex next door ._

 _"oh, good evening Fugaku Oji-san, how are you ? " heard her while walking through the kitchen door._

 _"why you are here ?" he asked her again standing before her._

 _Sakura holds his cheeks between her fingers and says mocking " I really miss your pretty face my little Sasuke-Kun " still holding his cheeks moving his head side to side._

 _"shh" he spat at her moving her hands away his redden cheeks , put his two fingers on her forehead pushing her away from him , buying her back he said mocking " really funny big Sakura , I mean older Sakura " smirking at her . she punching him lightly on his arm and said "so you have to respect me cause I am older than you little one , I mean my younger friend " return the smirk to him . hearing and small laughter behind him , he turned around seeing his father smiling reading his newspaper on the dining table and his mother standing over the stove trying to contain her laughter . turning back to the smirking pink beast and said " older than me by two months is not that big thing to be proud of " . she pouted and say angrily "three months " ._

 _Ignored her, sitting at the table waiting the diner to be served._

 _"active as usual, do not you get tired of that ?" the older Uchiha said, having a seat._

 _"he is the one who stat this"_

 _"she is the one who starts this "_

 _The younger teenager said at the same time pointing to each other._

 _A burst of laughter hanging the air, while the two looking at each other annoying._

 _"you"_

 _"you"_

 _Again they saying it at the same time , both shocked this time and open their mouth again_

 _"stop talking like me !" at the same time also !_

 _Sakura broke their locking eyes first. sitting beside Sasuke with an embarrassed look._

 _"Itachi-san please stop laughing, " she said with the red face looking at her plate that before her._

 _After the diner, Sakura helped Mikoto in cleaning. After that walked to the living room where the brothers sitting , drinking their green tea peacefully , while Fugaku drinking his out in the garden reading one of his favorite books ._

 _Sakura sitting beside Itachi with her bag on her looking at her and said "maths lesson "._

 _"oh, do not tell me you believed I am her cause missing you. honestly, I had enough of your face " mocking him._

 _Rolling his eyes and walking away, murmuring something under his breath._

 _Entering his room and slamming the door behind him madly and walking to his study disk .sitting before his disk trying to study , putting his hand on his cheek in thinking manner when her remembering her touch he smiling for that and murmuring "unbelievable " shaking his head and focus back on the book in front him ._

 _A while letter, Sasuke feeling thirsty, so he decided going down stairs to have some water._

 _"oh, Sasuke honey I am about calling you in " him mother said to him once her down there._

 _"yes, mother " he answered her._

 _"please walking Sakura to her home, it's too late for a young lady to walk alone " Mikoto order her son sweetly._

 _Sasuke looking at the wall clock '10:30' and then at his pinked head friend and smirking at her . by seeing his smirk Sakura speak first before hearing whatever he is going to say ,_

 _"I can walk to home myself there is nothing going to happen to me , I assure you I am a strong girl , good night Mikoto oji san and thank you for the lovely dinner " saying it in faster pace and kiss the said women on her cheeks then walking quickly to the door , but in her mid way hear his father's sound "Sasuke you have to listen to your mother "._

 _Sasuke knows better this is not an demand but an order . sighed and looking at her back 'or her lovely waist long pink hair ' " wait a minute " he said turning back to his room , wearing a jacket and gathering another to the girl who waiting for him downstairs._

 _Something was thrown over her head, taking it in her hand to see what is it._

 _"wear it, it is cold outside, " he said walking before her to the door._

 _They walking silently till they arrived a small garden in the middle of it there is a big tree._

 _"oh, our secret meeting place at summer midnight, I really missing this place and the summer's night, " she said with love written on her face for this place._

 _"Hn" the usual replay. something caught his eyes on the outside pocket of her bag._

 _"where you get this chocolate ?" he asked curiosity._

 _"Itach san give it to me , he always did after every lesson " she answered , then looked at him with strange smile 'if there is anything I really afraid of is when Sakura smile like this and-' but her voice interrupted his thoughts , he did not wait to hear her uttering it he starting to freighting out and removing his jacket while begging her to get it away from him. In the same minute when he trying to remove his shirt her hearing her laughing loudly and hardly and now he can hear her clearly between fits of laughers "a j-j-oke "._

 _Sasuke madly walking to her and grabs he shoulders and spat angry at her "a joke this is seems a joke to you , you are really unbelievable Sakura " letting go of her , turning back to collect his jacket off the ground ._

 _"Sasuke I really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please, "she said sadly regret in her voice._

 _Without looking at her he said "you can walk alone, goodnight " and walking way, hearing her calling him once, then hearing her feet walking away._

 _After he make sure she is home safely he walking back to the same place which they name it 'midnight' . he looking at the tree and standing under it looking at the shinning star then down at his wrist watch '12 a.m' and murmuring to himself " how can I not remembering this place where I fell in love you first time , Sakura " then get something out of his jacket's pocket 'a caramel chocolate bar' "I thought that I am the only one who knows your favorite flavor " he sighed heavily , then he shake his head and walking off home ._

 _ **ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**_

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Please DO NOT FORGOT TO WRIT YOUR REVIEWS cause your reviews makes me really happy and encourage me to write faster and update sooner**


	3. Note

Hello fanfiction readers .

Thank you so much for reading my story . you know that English is not my first language , so I hardly try to developed it to be the best .

So I need help , someone to be my editor . if anyone wants to be my editor just PM me or write a review

Thanks a lot .


End file.
